


For You? Anytime.

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, re-post from 2009
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-01-16
Updated: 2009-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: Ja ohne Zweifel, das würde der schlimmste Trip ihres Lebens werden.





	For You? Anytime.

**For you? Anytime.**

**.**

Prolog

.

Es würde der Trip seines Lebens werden, genau genommen der beste Trip seines Lebens.

Sie waren noch nicht mal eine halbe Stunde unterwegs und in der Limousine herrschte bereits frostige Stimmung.

_Harmlos ausgedrückt._

Sichtlich amüsiert ließ Chuck sich gegen das Leder seines Sitzes zurück sinken.

Wenn Blicke hätten töten können, hätte Blair bereits beim einsteigen ein Massaker angerichtet. So saß sie ihm aber nur mit verschränkten Armen gegenüber und starrte missmutig in den trüben Dezembermorgen hinaus.

Nate, der unweigerlich der Grund für ihre Stimmung war, himmelte statt sich um seine eigene Freundin zu kümmern, lieber Serena an. Mit einem Blick der keinen Zweifel an seinen Motiven ließ und Chuck unweigerlich eine gewisse Übelkeit bereitete.

Serena, der Nates Blick schmerzlich bewusst zu sein schien, versuchte ihm geschickt auszuweichen in dem sie so weit zur Seite gerutscht war das sie nun fast auf dem Schoss des Sozialfalls saß, der sich aus einem für Chuck noch immer völlig unerklärlichen Grund mit in der Limousine befand.

Flüchtig warf Chuck einen Blick aus dem Wagenfenster, während er seine Mantel nach seinem Zigarettenetuie abtastete.

Eine Woche Skifahren in den Hamptons, er konnte sein Glück noch immer kaum fassen. Nicht das er es wirklich in Erwägung zog Ski zu fahren, nein das nicht.

Aber durch eine glückliche Fügung, bei der er selbst nur eine kleine bescheidene Rolle gespielt hatte, war die Wahl seiner Lehrer auf ein Hotel seines Vaters gefallen.

Und damit standen ihm alle Tüen offen, diese Schulfreie Woche genau so zu gestalten wie er sie haben wollte.

_Und das bedeutet Sex, Drugs and…_

„Was zum Teufel soll das werden Bass?“ Blairs bissige Stimme riss ihn unsanft aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah auf und begegnete ihrem zornigen Blick, der ihn unweigerlich schmunzeln ließ.

„Auch mal Waldorf?“ fragte er mit einem selbstsicheren Lachen, ehe er ihr einen Joint entgegen hielt, den er aus seinem Mantel geangelt hatte. Die Empörung auf ihrem Gesicht war unbezahlbar.

„Das ist hoffentlich nicht dein Ernst! Willst du das wir alle suspendiert werden?“

„Suspendiert? Von was? Einem Schulausflug in die Hamptons?“

Mit einem amüsierten Grinsen, nahm Chuck seinen ersten Zug, während er sich in seinem Sitz zurück lehnte und zusah wie Blairs Augen vor Wut zu funkeln begannen.

„Du arroganter…“

„Lass mich auch mal.“

Chuck musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als er zu sah wie Blairs Wangen vor Zorn zu glühen begannen, während Nate sich unvermittelt nach vorn beugte und Chuck den Joint aus der Hand nahm.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Nate?“ fauchte sie wütend. „Nate?“

„Ach komm schon Blair.“ Nate zuckte gelangweilt mit den Schultern. „Was soll schon passieren?“

Missmutig schüttelte Blair den Kopf, doch ehe sie zu einer Antwort ansetzten konnte, ergriff Serena das Wort.

„Ach komm schon B, wir fahren noch eine ganze Weile.“ Sie tätschelte beruhigend ihre Hand, während sie ihr ein Lächeln schenkte. „Mach dir keine Gedanken.“

Im Gegensatz zu den anderen registrierte Chuck deutlich wie Serenas Worte Blairs Zorn nur noch mehr entfachten.

„Siehst du B, selbst Serena findet dass das keine große Sache ist.“ Stimmte Nate eifrig zu, ehe er beinahe gelangweilt eine Hand auf Blairs Arm ruhen ließ.

Chuck schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Nate und Serena rannten zweifellos in ihr Verderben.

_Und er saß in der ersten Reihe._

Blair hatte den Blick abgewandt und starrte nun starr auf den Boden der Limousine, während sie sich auf die Lippen biss und ihre Fingernägel in ihren Blazer grub.

Ihr Zorn war beinahe greifbar, doch außer Chuck schien keiner etwas davon zu bemerken.

_Wie immer._

Nates Blick ruhte weiter auf Serena, während er gedankenverloren an Chucks Joint zog und Serena hing förmlich an Dans Lippen, was Chuck nur angewidert den Blick abwenden ließ.

Nachdenklich ließ er seinen Kopf gegen die Polster sinken.

Nate hatte sich nie sonderlich darum bemüht ein Geheimnis daraus zu machen das er Serena anhimmelte und Blair hatte es schon immer mit Fassung getragen, doch seit Serena aus dem Internat zurück war, lag eine greifbare Spannung in der Luft.

Was wohl nicht zuletzt mit den Eskapaden der Shepherd Hochzeit im vergangenen Jahr zu tun hatte.

Und Chuck fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob Blair es wirklich nicht wusste oder nur die Augen vor dem offensichtlichen verschloss.

Beunruhigt registrierte er schließlich wie ihr Gesicht von Minute zu Minute blässer wurde.

„Alles ok Waldorf?“

Sie hatten noch mindestens eine Stunde Fahrt vor sich und das letzte was er brauchte war ein ungewollter Zwisdchenstopp um den Wagen reinigen zu lassen.

Er sah sie einen grimmigen Blick in Nates Richtung werfen und begriff. Nur seinetwegen saß sie mit dem Rücken zur Fahrtrichtiung, etwas was sie seit Jahren tunlichst vermied.

Genauer gesagt seit ihrem fünften Geburtstag, als sie auf dem Weg zur Schule ,sehr eindrucksvoll, ihre Pancakes quer über den Schoss seines Vaters erbrochen hatte.

Der entsetzte Blick des Industrie Moguls war ihm unvergesslich geblieben und Chuck musste gestehen das er sich, damals wie heute, allein bei dem Gedanken daran bestens amüsierte.

Er schmunzelte, während er auf seinem Sitz zu Seite rutschte und mit der Hand auf den freien Platz neben sich deutete.

Der Widerwillen in Blairs Gesicht war nicht zu übersehen, doch sie erinnerte sich unweigerlich weit weniger erfreulich an den Vorfall und so stand sie schließlich auf.

Eben in dem Moment kam der Wagen auf der vereisten Straße ins schlittern. Die Limousine drehte abrupt nach rechts, sodass Blair das Gleichgewicht verlor und prompt Chuck in die Arme fiel.

Er schnappte einen Augenblick überrascht nach Luft, als er ihre warme Hand auf seiner Brust spürte. Ihre Finger gruben sich haltsuchend in den Stoff seines Pullovers und ihre zarter Figur fügte sich beinahe perfekt an seinen Körper.

Einem unbekannten Instinkt folgend schloss Chuck ohne zu zögern seine Arme um sie.

Das Quietschen von Bremsen, ein entfernter Knall sowie ein Schrei den er glaubte Serena zuordnen zu können, drangen entfernt an seine Ohren, während die Limousine weiter quer über die Straße schlitterte.

Blairs Locken streiften sanft seine Wangen, während sie sich mit einem ängstlichen Blick an ihn klammerte. Ihr Gesicht war dabei so nah an seinem das er ihren heißen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte. Sie duftete nach Vanille und Zimt.

Süß und … verboten.

Als ihre Blicke sich schließlich trafen, war ihr Blick nicht ängstlich, sondern überrascht. Als würde sie etwas sehen das sie nie zuvor bemerkt hatte.

Mit einem lauten Poltern und einem noch lauteren Knall kam die Limousine schließlich endgültig zum stehen.

Einen Augenblick lang war es vollkommen still im Inneren und Chuck wagte kaum zu atmen, während sich sein Blick in

Blairs Augen zu verlieren schien.

_Oh fuck…_

Es war Serena die ihn in die Realität zurückbrachte. „Hey seid ihr alle in Ordnung?“

Chuck sah Blair irritiert blinzeln, ehe sie ihn mit einem ärgerlichen Aufschrei von sich stieß.

„Nimm deine Hände von mir du Bass – tard,“ fauchte sie wütend, während sie ihre Hände grob gegen seinen Brustkorb stemmte und sich hastig aus seinen Armen befreite.

„War mir ein Vergnügen, Waldorf.“ Unweigerlich grinsend ließ Chuck sich zurück in seinen Sitz sinken.

_Ja…ohne Zweifel, das würde der beste Trip seines Lebens werden._

* * *

 

 

  
Es würde der schlimmste Trip ihres Lebens werden, genau genommen der allerschlimmste ihres Lebens.

Sie hatte es bereits geahnt, als sie vor zwei Tagen ungläubig zugesehen hatte wie Dorota auf die Bitte ihrer Mutter, Pullover und Strickjacken in ihren Koffern verstaut hatte.

_Pullover? Im Ernst?_

Eine Woche Skifahren in den Hamptons war das eine, aber eine Woche Skifahren mit dem ganzen Jahrgang war etwas völlig anderes.

Das versprach keinen Spaß, sondern Ärger. Ärger den sie nicht wollte und der bereits unweigerlich begonnen hatte.

Wütend und angewidert zugleich stieß sie Chuck von sich, ehe sie sich zurück auf ihren ursprünglichen Platz neben Nate sinken ließ.

Dann würde ihr eben schlecht werden. In Anbetracht der Umstände war das vermutlich das kleinste Übel.

Hoffte sie jedenfalls.

„Alles in Ordnung?““ Beim Klang von Nates besorgter Stimme, huschte Augenblicklich ein Lächeln über Blairs Gesicht.

„Ja Nate ich…“ doch als sie aufsah wurde ihr klar das er nicht mit ihr, sondern mit Serena gesprochen hatte.

Ihr Lächeln erstarb je, während sie zusah wie seine Hand scheinbar flüchtig Serenas streifte, ehe er sich zu ihr beugte und irgendetwas sagte das Blair nicht hören konnte.

_Perfekt…_

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, ehe sie sich abwandte. und einen Blick aus dem Fenster warf, wo Chucks Fahrer prüfend den Wagen begutachtete.

Die Limousine befand sich direkt am Straßenrand, nur einen Fingerbreit von dem Wald entfernt der direkt an die Straße grenzte.

Es war ein Wunder das der Wagen nicht gegen einen Baum geprallt war. Oder Pech.

„Vielleicht hätten wir besser den Bus nehmen sollen,“ murrte sie genervt, während sie zusah wie Arthur neben dem Fahrzeug in die Knie ging um einen besseren Blick auf die Räder werfen zu können.

„Sicher Waldorf, als wenn du dich freiwillig mit 30 anderen Leuten in einen schäbigen Bus setzen würdest.“

Chucks Lachen ließ sie zornig aufblicken.

„Du musst es ja wissen Basshole…“ zischte sie wütend in seine Richtung, ehe sie ihren Fingernägel noch tiefer in den Stoff ihres Blazers grub.

_Warum zur Hölle war sie eigentlich mitgefahren?_

_Oh na sicher_ , weil sie nicht wollte das Serena und Nate noch mehr Zeit miteinander verbrachten, als sie es ohnehin bereits taten.

Und der Sozialfall aus Brooklyn, der aus für sie völlig unverständlichen Gründen, mit in der Limousine saß beruhigte sie keineswegs.

Im Gegenteil, es schien als würde die Tatsache das Serena offenkundig an jemandem interessiert war, Nates Interesse erst richtig entfachen.

Aber er war ihr Freund.

So war es immer gewesen und so sollte es auch bleiben.

Nachdenklich tastete sie neben sich nach der Flasche Wasser, als sie bemerkte das Chuck sie noch immer beobachtete.

Sie hob den Kopf und wollte schon zu einer bissigen Bemerkung ansetzen, als etwas an seinem Blick sie inne halten ließ.

Er saß ein gutes Stück von ihr entfernt und dennoch glaubte sie beinahe seine Hände auf ihren Hüften zu spüren. Wie eben als..

Sie schluckte. Sein Griff war anders gewesen als Nates. Besitzergreifend, selbstsicher und sanft zugleich.

In seinem Atem hatte sie deutlich den Hauch von Scotch und Gras wahrnehmen können und obwohl sie an Nate beides verabscheute, hatte sie für einen flüchtigen Augenblick als sie in Chucks Armen gelegen hatte, darüber nachgedacht wie es wohl wäre ihn zu …

Das öffnen der Wagentür riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Es war Arthur der einen besorgten Blick zu ihnen ins Wageninnere warf.

„Geht es ihnen gut Mister Bass?“

Blair spürte wie sie unter Chucks eindringlichem Blick rot wurde und wandte hastig den Blick ab, als ihr klar wurde das sie ihn die ganze Zeit über angestarrt hatte.

 _Oh my effing God…_ Was war los mit ihr?

„Ja danke Arthur bei uns ist alles in Ordnung. Ist Ihnen etwas passiert?“

„Nein, alles bestens Mr. Bass wir können auch gleich weiter, die Limousine hat keinen Schaden genommen. Die Straßen sind jedoch extrem glatt, wir werden also sicher eine Stunde länger brauchen als geplant.“

Genervt schloss Blair ihre Augen.

Genau das hatte ihr noch gefehlt. Als ob der Tag bisher nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen wäre.

Sie hätte es wissen sollen als sie am Morgen ihre neuen Jimmy Choos nicht hatte finden können, oder nach der Auseinandersetzung mit ihrer Mutter über ihre Kalorienzufuhr oder aber spätestens als Nate ihr eröffnet hatte das sie nicht allein, sondern gemeinsam mit Chuck und Serena fahren würden und damit all ihre Hoffnungen auf Zweisamkeit zunichte gemacht hatte.

Missmutig ließ sie ihren Kopf gegen das Leder sinken, während sich die Limousine in Bewegung setzte und langsam zurück in den Verkehr einfädelte.

Sie versuchte sich auf die Unterhaltung zwischen Nate und Serena zu konzentrieren, doch es gelang ihr nur kurz.

Die Übelkeit kehrte zurück und diesmal weit energischer als zuvor.

Hastig schloss sie die Augen, bemüht darum gleichmässig zu atmen, während sie im Stillen ihre eigene Unachtsamkeit verfluchte.

Sie konnte nicht gegen die Fahrtrichtung sitzen. Das wusste sie spätestens seit ihrem fünften Geburtstag, als sie auf dem Weg zur Schule ihre Pancakes quer über den Schoss von Chucks Vater erbrochen hatte.

Aber Nate hatte neben Serena sitzen wollen und Blair war keinenfalls gewillt…

Sie begann zu würgen.

„Waldorf!“ Chucks Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie presste instinktiv eine Hand gegen ihren Mund, während sie spürte wie Chuck sie an der anderen zu sich zog und und auf den freien Sitz neben sich bugsierte.

 _Just in time…_ Beinahe augenblicklich ließ die Übelkeit nach.

Sie zwang sich zu ein paar weiteren Atemzügen, ehe sie langsam die Augen öffnete und schließlich in Nates besorgtes Gesicht blickte.

„Alles ok Blair?“ fragte er ahnungslos, was Blair beinahe dazu veranlasste ihr Frühstück doch noch Revue passieren zu lassen.

Ehe Blair ihm antworten konnte, sah sie überrascht zu wie Chuck Nate deutlich genervt den Joint aus der Hand riss.

„Du solltest aufhören ehe sich deine letzten Gehirnzellen auch noch verabschieden,“ murrte er dabei missmutig, ehe er ihr einen flüchtigen Blick schenkte, denn sie wenn es nicht Chuck gewesen wäre, beinahe als besorgt bezeichnet hätte.

„Gefahr vorbei, Waldorf?“ fragte er langsam und Blair nickte stumm, ehe sie die Flasche Wasser ergriff die Serena ihr inzwischen entgegen streckte.

 _Chuck besorgt?_ Um etwas anderes als sich selbst? Sie musste sich irren.

Sie sah zu wie er sich abwandte, während Nate sie noch immer fragend musterte, ehe so etwas wie Erkenntnis über sein Gesicht flackerte.

„Oh die Fahrtrichtung…“

„Nein Nathaniel, die Farbe der Innenausstattung.“

Die Ironie in Chucks Stimme war deutlich heraus zu hören, als er das Fenster auf seiner Seite herunter ließ und ärgerlich den Rest des Joints aus dem fahrenden Wagen warf.

Das war der Moment in dem sie registrierte das er noch immer ihre Hand hielt.

Nur am Rande hörte sie Nate eine Entschuldigung murmeln, während sie ungläubig auf ihre linke Hand hinunter blickte, deren Finger, verborgen hinter dem Stoff seines Mantels, fest mit Chucks verschränkt waren.

Unauffällig versuchte sie sich von ihm zu lösen, ehe ihr klar wurde das Chuck es war der sie festhielt.

_Was…_

Aus den Augenwinkel sah sie zu wie Nate gelangweilt nach seinem I – Pod griff und Serena sich erneut Dans Lippen zuwandte, als ob es nichts wichtigeres auf der Welt gäbe.

Ich bin ihnen vollkommen gleichgültig.

Die Erkenntnis kam aus dem Nichts, aber so überraschend das sie beinahe dankbar registrierte wie Chucks Hand sich noch fester um ihre schloss.

Missmutig, jedoch ohne ihre Hand aus Chucks Griff zu befreien, wandte sie schließlich den Blick ab und starrte stumm aus dem Fenster in das dichte Schneetreiben hinaus.

_Ja ohne Zweifel, das würde der schlimmste Trip ihres Lebens werden._

**_._ **

**_._ **


End file.
